


Life is a Road

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jenny met Captain John Hart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Road

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from original posting at fanfiction.net
> 
> Clearly the product of my insane mind. I kept reading Jack/Jenny fics both on here and on LJ. And, I'll be frank, I quite like most of them; it's an interesting pairing. But it made me wonder ... what would happen if Jenny met the other Time Agent that's known to us in the Doctor Who / Torchwood fandom. So ... here I present my attempt. I will admit that John is probably a lot nicer than he is in the show, and his reasons for join the Time Agency are entirely the product of my own thoughts, I just thought it might be interesting; given his character.

  
**Life is a Road**   


The first time she ever saw him, was in the middle of a battlefield.

He strode out amongst the dead and the still fighting with the commanding presence that made her fight her inner solider not to salute. He had worn a grin which had suggested more than she could fully understand, but had cause a tingle of anticipation to crawl up her spine, in a way she wasn't sure if she wanted to understand. His eyes had caught hers through the fighting, and he had stared unblinkingly at her, his head tilting to the side in a way that suggested he was deciding what to do with her, or as though he were looking at something particularly exotic, and was trying to work out which angle was best to look at it from.

A loud explosion had forced their eyes from each other, and as he ran away from the noise, and she towards it; her mind raced; trying to comprehend why she had found herself entranced, if only for a moment; by the sight of this unknown man.

 **XXX**

On their second meeting; she learned his name.

It had only been a short time from their first sighting of each other - she doubted a month had fully passed - and they met again, on an alien beach which had sparkling green sand, near where her ship had landed, just outside of a city which, as she had learned from him, was well known for being seedy and corrupt. He had also warned her that they had no wish to be saved, adding that he had heard about her antics back on the war-torn planet. He had told her all of this then paused, grinning that same grin, holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Captain John Hart."

"If ever you were a Captain, you've been de-frocked," the comment was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. It was almost instinctual, and she couldn't help but think that it had been said before, in another setting, with another person who was claiming themselves as a Captain. He had given out a soft laugh, his smirk growing, before moving so that his face was only millimetres from her own.

"If you like," he had told her, his fingers grazing her cheek, "that could be arranged." She had only laughed at him, pushing past with a need to get into the city so that she could re-stock on the basic supplies which she needed. He had allowed her to leave, staring at her with more of a curious look than anything else.

She was definitely going to be interesting.

 **XXX**

Their third meeting had him buying her dinner.

She had stopped at what was basically an inter-galactic fuelling station, and had opted to go and buy a hot meal while waiting on her ship to be re-fuelled. She hadn't taken into account, however, that all she had money for was the fuel, and so sat for a few moments, food untouched, wondering how she was going to be able to pay for the food which smelled so very good.

"Hey! Make it another of what my friend here has got," the brash voice caused her to blink, staring slightly as John slid into the seat across from her, his smirk firm on his face. She rather doubted he had any other expression than that smirk, though she could see that it obviously suited him. "And maybe this time you won't run off," he said to her, his eyebrow rising in a somewhat teasing manner. She had stared coolly back, not reacting to his taunts in any way.

She had learned a bit more about him than he would have wanted her to know, and couldn't decide whether to be disturbed, disgusted, amused, or even impressed. Still, at least he had opted to be honest with her when she informed him of what she knew. He had told her such stories, of empires rising and falling, of civilisations dying before his eyes, murders he had seen and had caused, all with a slightly detached look in his eyes, as though he were back, reliving all these moments, all those horrors.

She decided, right at that moment, that she preferred his posing.

 

 **XXX**

 

The fourth meeting involved her saving his life.

It was a planet somewhere in the constellation of Betelgeuse, and for some reason she had been declared as the long lost princess of the planet's royal family, and had been rushed towards a life of finery before she could utter an argument against the accusation. As princess she was expected to sit in the throne room, and look pretty. She found this to be the most boring thing she had ever experienced in her life, and if the real princess had been forced to sit through this, she couldn't blame her for leaving. The wide universe was simply so much more _fun_ than here was.

He had been dragged in by the royal guards, thrown at the foot of the King's throne, declared as a traitor to the crown, a rebel against the delicate governmental system of the planet. She didn't recognise him at first, didn't even connect his name with the John that she knew. But it was him, and she found herself surprised that he had thought of others rather than himself.

She had taken the opportunity, late at night when all assumed she was asleep - something she hardly did - to sneak down to the dungeons where he had been dragged. He had looked at her through heavily bruised eyelids, cracking a small smirk which caused his lip to start bleeding yet again - judging by the dried blood already. He had managed a small, bitter, laugh, stating that he should have known she would be there, righting the wrongs, and fighting for justice, and puppies, and Christmas, and all the things that the good guys fought in the name of. She had frowned, and asked what wrongs needed to be righted, which, after a moment's pause due to his stunned silence that she didn't know, he told her.

She had taken in the information, carefully listening, and her mind racing to form a plan, which it did, a simple yet spectacular plan, but first she had to free John. This was almost too easy, and she found herself suspicious until John pointed out that until he had come along, no one had ever thought of even saying a word against the terrible conditions the people of this planet were forced to suffer through. He must had realised how odd this sounded, for he immediately pointed out that although usually he wouldn't have cared one little jolt, even he had found it slightly too much to take, and knew that if he was feeling that way, it had to be something entirely bad, and she completely agreed. Once he was free, she relayed her plan to him quickly, and, having his agreement that it would work and was doable, they departed, each preparing their own part in this plan.

It had all come together within a few days, with the rebel group, lead by John, stormed into the castle and began fighting with the guards, having managed to by-pass the army troops which took command at every small village and community. Unfortunately for the rebel group, the guards had better weapons, and it had been an unfair fight. That was, until the true princess reveal herself, grabbing a gun from one of the guards and pointing it directly at her father, threatening to shot him unless he did the decent thing for once in his life.

She doubted anyone had expected it to work, so they were all pleasantly surprised when it had. The real princess had grinned widely, throwing her arms around John, before pulling back quickly to talk to another male in the group. They hadn't expected the sound of a gun firing, the barrel aimed at John. She hadn't expected for time to almost slow down around her, every micro-second visible, as she moved at a normal speed, forcing the bullet around until it faced a harmless direction. Once she had done this, time returned to normal, the bullet veering harmlessly off into the wall. The guard had been arrested and she had been commended, the King commenting that though she was not his true daughter, he was proud to consider her one, and the real princess saying loudly that anyone who shared her face would no doubt be as brave as she had shown herself to be.

He had simply stared at her.

 **XXX**

The fifth meeting took place on modern day Earth.

She had landed somewhere known as Cardiff, and had been delighted to find herself reunited with her father, who looked much younger than he had the last time she had seen him, but somehow she had instinctively known it was him. He had gleefully introduced her to his friend; a Captain Jack Harkness, sharply warning Jack that she was his daughter and that he was not to try anything on, or feel the wrath of the sonic screwdriver. She laughed softly at the thought. She did find Jack handsome, but she couldn't help but think there was just wrong with him. Her father later explained it all to her, but she remarked that the immortality wasn't what she was referring to.

He may have been a Time Agent, but she wasn't her Time Agent.

Who, it just so happened, was in the exact same place as her, at the exact same time. It was getting to a point where she was almost expecting him to show up wherever she happened to land. He was quieter than usual, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was related to her saving his life. Which, in a way, it was. He explained that he had thought her another Time Agent; since there were only seven of them left, and he knew only four of those seven. But she wasn't a Time Agent, she was a Time Lord, well Time Lady technically.

She had corrected him quickly, stating that she only shared common DNA to Time Lord, her father being who he was after all. John had smirked at her, pointing out that if she was cloned directly from a nearly 1000 year old Time Lord who had control over all time related abilities that came with the title, it was possible that she had unknowingly picked up on some of these abilities, so she might as well start calling herself a Time Lady, and be proud of that. She had simply looked at him, and, with a wry grin, he admitted that it was the legends of the Time Lords - and more importantly the Doctor - that had lead to him applying for the Time Agency in the first place; it was run by the only human Time Lady; who was rumoured to have travelled with the Doctor, and that it was him who had enrolled her in the Academy. She stared at her father, who had been listening in warily to their conversation, on hearing this. He had shrugged, not committing himself to any answer, wandering off to go and speak to another friend of his - a Mickey Smith - who was working on a computer program.

John had watched, awe in his eyes, as the Doctor walked away, before shaking his head sharply. It was hard, he told her, to remember that, at least, when in the company of the Doctor, that he was not that teenager who had idolized the alien, and all the good he did throughout the universe. He also mentioned, so very casually, that it was very odd to try to keep himself polite, which confirmed her thoughts on his quieter attitude, but that he had to do it, as it was odd for him to be in the same place as his childhood idol, especially when said idol was the father of the girl he had been chasing across the universe.

She had been stunned into silence by that.

 **XXX**

"You ever plannin' on takin' me up on the defrocking offer?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Be fun?"

"We travel time and space, saving civilisations, defeating monsters, saving planets, and doing a whole lot of running. You want more fun?"

"Different types of fun, luv."

" _Luv_ , we got all the time in the universe, this is just the beginning."

"Bring me that horizon, then."


End file.
